fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Pikmin House: The Game
Pikmin House: The Game is an RPG, Life Sim for the computer. There are three different modes. In story mode, the game plays similar to a Legend of Zelda game. The player has to do puzzles and defeat bosses. In Battle mode, the player can fight people online to test their skill. If the player successfully defeats another player, they will get Online Points which they can spend on items and characters. If the player loses to another player, the player that lost will lose one point. Each player has bounty, which is based on their Online Points. The higher their bounty, the more Online Points you win from defeating them. When you are defeated, you bounty is decreased. In Sandbox mode, the player can build lots of structures using Templates. The data from Story is transferred to Sandbox. Sandbox is quite similar to Story, except their is no story, the land is much bigger, no enemies so the player can just have fun. Story Mode Story Mode is the first mode you can use. In this mode, the player has to defeat evil Fred. They can choose which Pikmin they want to be when they start a file. The player can swap Pikmin at any time by going to the Kirby Brothers lab. To defeat Fred, the player needs to find all the sages and they will tell the player how to find and defeat Fred. When Fred is defeated, the player will unlock lots of new costumes. The player also unlocks Hard Story, which is a harder version of Story mode. Fred also makes the credits come along. Battle Mode Battle Mode is unlocked by building a Stadium. In this mode you can fight other players in a few different modes. You can fight in Classic, which is normal fighting. You can also do Tournaments, which is just a tournament of fights. Characters Player The player is the main character. They have special powers, being the only pikmin capable of placing blueprints. Sparkly Sparkly is a female yellow pikmin. She is a news reporter. Mr. Red Mr. Red is the rich red pikmin. He owns a mansion! He sells house blueprints. Befriending: giving presents of furniture, hanging out at his house, cleaning his house Owzies Owzies is a yellow pikmin. His right eye is slanted. He sells you random medication from cold medicine to bandages. Befriending: giving bandages and medicine, buying his items frequently, letting come to your house Oopzies Oopzies is a yellow pikmin. He is always making mistakes. His hobbies are exploring caves. He sells you objects he finds in his cave exhibitions. Befriending: giving him insurance, going on exhibitions with him, trading items Butlerborb Butlerborb is a fancy bulborb. He is Mr. Red's butler. He serves dinner at Mr. Red's house and he also catches criminals. Befriending: giving him food, giving him clothes, being friends with Mr. Red, eating his food Leaf Leaf is a purple pikmin. He is part of the Purple Group. He is the least intelligent of the group, but only by a slight bit. He trades seeds for food. Befriending: '''joining the Purple Group, trading food Bud Bud is a purple pikmin. He is part of the Purple Group. Status Effects Fire Take 5 damage every second. '''Cure: water Inferno Take 14 damage every second. Cure: '''cold water Poison Take 4 damage every second. Chance to miss increased by 5% '''Cure: medicine Venom Take 10 damage every second. Chance to miss increased by 15%. Cure: super medicine, hospital Frozen Take 2 damage every second. Halves speed and attack speed. Cure: fire pill Blizzard Take 4 damage every second. Thirds speed and attack speed. Cure: spicy pill Confuse Chance to miss increased by 30%. Cure: concentration medicine, focus Unorganized Chance to miss increased by 50%. Items are 2/3 as effective. (Item that heals 100 instead heals 67) Cure: concentration medicine Possessed Random movement. Cure: ghost remover